Saying Goodbye
by Unexpected Angel
Summary: Kaoru says goodbye to her father once and for all. KK oneshot. This is a repost because I'm proud of this story so please READ AND REVIEW!


**Saying Goodbye**

_By: Sapphire Priestess_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin characters and all rights to _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ belong to the genius man known as Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

Kaoru stared forlornly at the falling snow outside the dojo. Yahiko had finished his chores and gone to see Tsubame. Sano was visiting Megumi at her clinic. Ayame and Suzume were with their grandfather. Kenshin was the only one home and he was out meditating next to the frozen stream. She supposed it was all for the best. For the past week her mood had been as cold as the snow falling outside. She could tell everyone was worried about her, but she didn't have the heart to tell them what was wrong. It was her cross to bear; they all had them and she wasn't any different. She had lost loved ones just as Kenshin and Sano and Yahiko and Megumi had. As she thought, Kaoru became angry. Why did everyone expect her to be cheerful and energetic all the time? She had feelings too! And they didn't always run to the over dramatic tears she knew she was prone to. They may not know it, but she had sorrow and tragedy in her life! Hadn't the only constant source of love in her life chosen to go off and fight some damned war? And he hadn't come back, had he? No! He died out on a bloodstained battlefield with scores of other men. She had been lucky to receive his body for burial. Most of the others had been burned by the enemy or buried on the battlefield amongst the carnage.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Kenshin had returned from his meditation to find a silently sobbing Kaoru in the dojo. He was floored by the sorrow he felt radiating from her. He longed to go to her; to hold her and kiss away the tears, but he knew better than anyone, pain such as that had to be suffered alone in order to cleanse the soul. So when she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath, Kenshin quickly and silently slipped from the room. He went to his room and changed into clean clothes. As he was finishing, he heard her leaving her room. Assuming she was done crying for now, he followed.

At first he was dumbstruck at her entrancing beauty. She was dressed in a black silk kimono with deep red butterflies embroidered all over. Her hair was held in a tight bun with two red chop sticks. He could barely make out the sheer black veil that covered her face as it flapped in the slight wind. There was a soft glow about her that was sad but beautiful. He watched her as she made her way into the thicket of woods that was behind the dojo complex. Thinking of her safety (and mildly curious as to the change in her normally bright attitude) he followed her silently.

Kaoru was oblivious to her surroundings. Today was the third anniversary of her father's death. She hadn't visited his grave since he'd died because her life had been so hectic since she'd met Kenshin. Truly, she had been blessed with her wonderful friends and she felt bad for making them worry. They were the kindest and most interesting family she could hope for. And she loved Kenshin with all her heart and soul. However, it was time to visit. Time to say goodbye. So she'd dressed in her only dark colored kimono and covered her face with a sheer veil and gone out to his grave. It was bitter cold, but she didn't notice. She only focused on the cold grey headstone that marked the once living father she'd adored.

_Koshijirou Itou Kamiya_

_1825-1870_

_Beloved husband and father_

Those were the only words that marked the lifetime of the kind, loving, courageous and special man her father had been. She knelt down in the snow and touched the stone.

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered_

Kenshin was enchanted by the angelic voice that rang through the winter wind.

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

She was so mysterious and sad. This was a different, and enthralling, side of Kaoru. Kenshin let his body lean against the dead sakura tree and closed his eyes to listen.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle._

Kenshin listened to her say goodbye to her father. He knew she should be alone; that he should leave. But he couldn't. She was ethereal and he was falling even more deeply in love with her than he thought possible. Tomoe had taught him what it was to love, but Kaoru had taught him **how** to love. Her unfailing strength and courage had made him respect her. Her unwavering faith, kindness and innocent beauty had made him love her. Now, her voice embodied all of that. And he knew he was a goner.

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive, teach me to live,_

_Give me the strength to try._

He watched as she stood and wiped away the tears and straightened her shoulders. She looked as if a weight had been lifted.

_No more memories, no more silent tears._

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

_Help me say goodbye._

_Help me say goodbye._

As the last note rang clear and true, he came to her. She sensed him and wordlessly and without shame, she went into his arms. There, for the last time, she wept for her father. And as she wept into the arms of her love, she felt the whisper of a touch against her cheek. Kenshin held her away when she was done and kissed her forehead tenderly. The love and understanding in his eyes meant more to her than the words she knew were on his lips. He stopped short, realizing she knew what he would say and understanding that she felt the same.

"Let us go home, Koishii." He whispered.

"Yes. Let's go home." She said softly.

As they walked away, hand-in-hand, she turned. And standing next to the grave in the swirling mist of snow, her father smiled.

Alright, that was my first one-shot. Not too bad I hope. My inspiration came from, of course, Phantom of the Opera! I love that song and it just made me think of Kaoru and her father. Don't ask me why; just tell me what you thought! Thank you!Sapphire


End file.
